glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 13
The Lost Girls, known in Japan as School Excursion! Lost in Osaka!? (修学旅行！大阪で迷子になっちゃった！？ Shūgaku Ryokō! Osaka de Maigo in Nacchatta!?)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC14, is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Glitter Force, the fourteenth episode of the Japanese version, and the thirteenth episode overall. Summary Emily, Lily and Candy get separated from the others on the third day of their field trip at the Asia Pacific Expo, leading to an all-day search.''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Synopsis The girls' class is riding a bus towards the Asia Pacific Expo. Chloe and Ms. Mason tell the others that they have to stick together, but the other four girls are unconcerned and excited. Once they get off the bus, Chloe goes over their schedule for the places they'll visit: a castle, a museum, and a zoo. The girls hurry to visit the castle to explore it while Chloe guides them around. While Chloe, Kelsey, and April walk off, Emily, Lily, and Candy stay behind to observe the koi and tiger statue. Candy tells Emily she would like to dress up, but Emily isn't sure how to help until Candy asks for an alternate hairstyle. While this happens, Kelsey, April, and Chloe realize the trio aren't with them. The same occurs for the other three after Lily uses an ice cream hairstyle on Candy's hair and they notice Chloe isn't talking anymore. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Brooha is searching for her candy jar. By the time she finds it, she is furious to see that is empty. She attempts to find some to replace it but sees none, until an ad on TV details a strange mustard-and-garlic flavored taffy being sold at the Expo. This appeals to Brooha, so she travels to Earth to buy some. Kelsey, April, and Chloe head back to try to find the others and leave the castle, unaware the the trio are still inside. As Chloe worries over their safety, two parent chaperones meet Emily, Lily, and Candy and give them candy. Lily is excited to have an adventure in the Asia Pacific Expo and compares it to a quest. Both trios decide to go to the museum next, as they assume the others are doing the same. However, Emily, Lily, and Candy struggle to understand their map. Fortunately, the chaperones arrive again and treat them to some kitsune udon at a restaurant. As the girls eat their udon, one of the chaperones makes a joke about the udon being made from a bird's nest and asks the girls where they are heading. When the girls tell them about their missing friends, the chaperones recommend that they take a boat to the museum. Right after they leave, Kelsey, April, and Chloe arrive at the restaurant, and April complains that she's hungry. Chloe explains they got separated from their friends and have been trying to find them. To their surprise, the chaperones seem to recognize Emily's description and they run off, with April complaining that she wasn't able to eat. The chaperones shout that the girls went the wrong way, but they're already gone. As Emily, Lily, and Candy board the boat, more parent chaperones give the girls some orange candy. As this is going on, a worn-out Kelsey and Chloe, along with a famished April, run after the trio, to try to catch them before the boat takes off. At the museum, Kelsey, April, and Chloe meet three female classmates. The classmates don't know where Emily and Lily are, but they did see them looking for their friends earlier. Meanwhile, Emily, Lily, and Candy leave a curry shop with their bellies full. The trio then comes by an octopus sandwich shop and is reminded of how excited Kelsey was to try the food at the Expo. Emily feels guilty and tells Candy that she wants to save room to eat with the others. Emily, Lily, and Candy then come across the chaperones again and ask if they've seen their friends. They tell them they went to the zoo and give them some mustard-and-garlic taffy. Right after the three leave to the zoo, Kelsey, April, and Chloe arrive at where they once were. By now, they are worn out and famished with their stomachs growling, feeling even worse as they pass a restaurant, which they ignore until they find the others. Emily, Lily, and Candy then spot the City Tower. As this happens, Brooha arrives at the candy shop and asks for all of the mustard-and-garlic taffy they have. She is politely told that they ran out due to the TV advertisement making them popular, which causes her to get angry, cast an unhappy ending spell, and turn the City Tower into a Blue-Nosed Buffoon. Emily, Candy, and Lily are in there at the time, so they are stuck within it. Lily accidentally causes it to choke after she spills her candy, and when the Buffoon opens its mouth., Kelsey, April, and Chloe are able to spot them. They all transform, but Glitter Lucky and Glitter Peace are still stuck. Suddenly, Glitter Sunny gets an idea and decides that they need to make the Buffoon open his mouth to free Lucky and Peace. The three warriors combine Sparkle Fire, Sparkle Shot, and Sparkle Blizzard, but it does not affect the Buffoon. Just then, Candy gets an idea and instructs Lucky to put the Butterfly Glitter Charm into her Glitter Pact. She does so, and Sunny, Spring, and Breeze sprout butterfly wings, allowing them to fly. First, the winged warriors fly around and make the Buffoon chase after them, causing it to tire out. Then, when the Buffoon gasps for air, Glitter Spring throws a piece of mustard-and-garlic taffy into the Buffoon's mouth, making it choke again and freeing Lucky, Peace, and Candy out of its mouth. With the Glitter Force united, the girls use Tiara Mode Torrent to purify the Buffoon. After Brooha escapes, everything is back to normal and April is still hungry. Emily suggests the girls go to a restaurant. The girls all eat takoyaki (a Japanese food) together, and April loves it and asks for dessert. With their school trip ending, the girls return back home with the rest of the class. The episode ends with a shot of several pictures the girls took during the field trip, with Emily narrating that it was everything they could have hoped for. Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Glitter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies * Candy Villains * Brooha * Buffoon Minor Characters * Ms. Mason * Rainbow Hills Middle School Class 2-2 Trivia * In the Japanese version: ** Rather than visiting an Asia Pacific Expo, the class is on a field trip in the Japanese city of Osaka. ** The castle that the girls visit is Osaka Castle. ** The museum that the girls visit is in the Nakanoshima area. ** The zoo that the girls visit is the Tennōji Zoo. ** The mustard-and-garlic taffy is natto gyoza candy. * This episode's name is a pun on The Lost Boys, characters appearing in Walt Disney's ''Peter Pan. Gallery References Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)